Ladybug
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Just because someone you love is gone, doesn't mean she ever truly left


**_Ladybug._**

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: Just because someone you love is gone, doesn't mean she ever truly left._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack, the show belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky, Cartoon Network/Adult Swim._**

 ** _Notes: After seeing the finale, I just had to write this, not much to say here other than it was indeed a bittersweet ending for the series as Genndy warned us from the start, some may not agree with it, some will but by the end of the day, Jack was successful in his quest and in my eyes, the price was too high to pay._**

 ** _So hopefully this will give us somewhat of a better closure than the series provided._**

 ** _Another thing, this has spoilers for the series finale so if you haven't seen it then you might not want to continue reading and if you do, well, do so at your own risk._**

* * *

After everything that was said and done, the world was safe.

The future was safe.

Good had prevailed over evil.

 _"So why does it hurt so much?"_ Jack though as rode through the forest. _"Why does it feel like I failed?"_

The melancholy was everywhere, from the trees to the sky, to his companion, his faithful horse looking down as if feeling the same despair as his master... Everything was so gray and gloom.

Which unsurprisingly matched his mood.

Back at the palace both his mother and father had tried to console him, after learning of his travels in a harsh and unforgiving world ruled by Aku, they knew only time could heal all wounds, his mother had held him when he felt weak and vulnerable, while his father, the wise emperor of the land felt for his son, he truly did.

 _"Son, you have shown more bravery and tenacity than anyone, myself included have ever seen, I understand your pain, being away from the woman you love." The Emperor said with sympathy "And I know that there is nothing I can do to take the pain you've feeling, that is a path that you must walk alone, but believe me when I tell you that this is not the end of the road for you my son._ "

The older man gave Jack a sad smile as well as a pat on the back.

 _"One day you will rise again from your turmoils and when you do, you'll look back on this as a stronger man, this Ashi gave you strength and the drive to go forward when we could not and for that, we will be forever grateful to her as should you, I know you don't want to think of her as just a memory and she **won't** be that, she will be more, and do you know why my son?"_

 _"Tell me father." Jack requested._

 _"Because she became a part of you and as long as you remember that, she never left you, because she is right here."_

The emperor touched his son's chest, more exactly, where his heart is to empathise his point _"Don't ever let go of your love for her, I seen many men lose sight of what's really important because they couldn't let go of the past, remember the legacy she left behind, so that you can have a future my son."_

Jack had gone through his father's words in his head many times in the last few days, it became like a comforting mantra in a time when he felt lost.

Because in a way, he _was_ ; fifty years had changed him in more ways than one. The samurai didn't know what to do next, he knew he had to kill Aku, that was his sole purpose since childhood but he never expected to lose something... _Someone_ so beautiful by destroying the demon before his tyranny was unleashed upon the universe.

Jack solemnly looked up, a tree was near, he gave his horse a pat on his neck, the animal let's out a huff of air.

"I suppose we both could use a break." He said as they stopped by the grey tree, the samurai got off his horse, giving him one final pat before sitting down in front of the tree.

This place felt almost familiar to him and Jack knew why, it was almost exactly like the forest he showed Ashi in the future where several tree had been destroyed by Aku, save one.

To be fair, this forest was not a victim of Aku or fire for that matter but the atmosphere reminded him on a time where his greatest for and greatest ally had been, giving him far different emotions but still the drive to fight and not give up.

 _"Ashi."_

Jack didn't know why he remembered her since he prevented Aku's rise to power, but he didn't dwell on that too much, he was just grateful to be able to have his memories of the people he saved, the many friends he made but most importantly the woman had he had given his heart to.

Jack just kept remembering, it was all he had left of his would be wife.

 _"Memories."_

It was bittersweet, but he preferred it this way, to know that Ashi existed and made him happy even for a while than have his memories wiped.

 _"She was like a beautiful flower that rose from the ashes."_

And he didn't know how true his words were.

Jack would never forget Ashi, she had saved him when he needed to be saved because everyone, including him needed saving.

Suddenly, the samurai felt something in his finger, he opened his eyes only to be greeted by a ladybug who stared back at him.

 _"You seem... Familiar somehow."_ He thought _"Almost like an old friend... But that would be... Impossible, yet somehow I **feel** as if I know you." _

Unsurprisingly, the Ladybug did not confirm or denied Jack's suspicions, it just... Stared back with those big black eyes, almost an exact replica of those his dear Ashi had.

Jack frowned at the tiny insect, inspecting it almost with a childlike wonder, the ladybug never moved, never flew away, it just continues to stare at the samurai.

The warrior got closer to the insect, finally understanding why the ladybug seemed so familiar, it held so many meanings for him, an eternal reminder if you will.

 _"Ashi."_

Jack got up, lifted his arm and the ladybug flew away without fear, like a certain woman he knew.

Suddenly the atmosphere didn't seem to bleak anymore, the sun's rays were passing through the clouds, the sky was becoming yellow and the trees were blossoming, it's as if the world was changing with him.

 _"Thank you Ashi."_

Jack knew then that he would be all right.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the village a woman was screaming in agony.

"Push! Push!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The woman bellowed.

A few seconds later, a cry was heard all around their tiny home, both parents were amazed by the tiny little baby they soon had in their arms.

"She's perfect." The mother said, holding her child lovingly.

"Indeed she is." Her husband agreed "What should we name her?"

"I was thinking... Ashi."

"Ashi?"

"Yes, Ashi." She confirmed. "What do you think?"

The new father grinned at his daughter "I love it, hello there Ashi."

The baby cooed at the adults, who stared at her with loving adoration like any proud proud parents would.

"Our little miracle."

* * *

High in the clouds, a trio of deities looked down on the mortals who had brought to the world a child like no other.

"It is done." Odin proclaimed.

"The Samurai has waited fifty years for his happiness." Ra added "He can wait a few more years."

"His sacrifice will not be in vain." Rama said "His reward will come in due time."

* * *

 ** _Like everyone else who saw episode CI, I couldn't help but feel depressed by the finale of Samurai Jack, it was a terrible thing for Ashi to be killed off, just like Aku, but it needed to be done I guess, I actually wished Jack hadn't returned to the past and stayed in the future with Ashi, that still would've counted as a bittersweet ending, right?_**

 ** _When I saw the ladybug land on Jack's hand, I couldn't help but think of the movie Patch Adams where Robin Williams_** ** _gets a sign from a butterfly and it got me thinking, what if the ladybug served that same purpose? To tell Jack never to give up hope, maybe Ashi herself send the ladybug, but that's just my theory._**

 ** _Much later I found out that there is an ancient Chinese legend that links the ladybug with love. The story goes that when a ladybug comes to call you, it is a sign that true love will also pay a visit. Further renditions of the legend state the number of spots on the ladybug indicate the amount of months that will pass until two people are united with their true love, after I found that out, it got me thinking that it may hint that Ashi and Jack may see each other in this life or the next one. The ladybug is also a sign of hope_**.

 ** _Anyway, It was my dislike for the ending where Ashi ceased to exist that I came up with a possible scenario where the gods decided to reward Jack by bringing Ashi back to life after she sent the ladybug to Jack, he's gonna have to wait some years to meet her again but seeing as it was never touched upon if Jack was back to normal and being able to age or if he's still immortal, he's not gonna mind waiting if it turns out to be the latter._**

 ** _As always, constructive criticism is accepted, I do want to know your thoughts on this fic after all._**

 ** _Do you guys think? Could this serve as a "what if?" Scenario? For Jashi, it's not so bittersweet anymore, huh?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
